Herpesvirus are a diverse group of large DNA viruses found in many different animal species, including man. These viruses are known to cause a number of diseases in the hosts they infect. For example, different human herpesviruses are the causative agents of various diseases such as oral herpes simplex virus type 1 (HSV-1)! and genital herpes simplex virus type 2 (HSV-2)! herpes simplex, cytomegalic inclusion disease cytomegalovirus (CMV)! and infectious mononucleosis Epstein Baar virus (EBV)!.
Seven viral-encoded gene products which are essential for HSV DNA replication have been identified. These include the HSV DNA polymerase (UL30) and the accessory protein, UL42. The essential function of UL42 is believed to be by forming a complex with and stimulation of the processivity of the viral polymerase. The region of HSV DNA polymerase which binds UL42 has been genetically mapped to the carboxy-terminal 227 amino acids.
Despite extensive knowledge concerning the characteristics of herpesviruses, and with the increasing incidence of clinical resistance to the currently licensed anti-herpes drugs, new materials and methods are still needed for combatting diseases caused by these viruses.